


Q-Branch Wizards

by Brihna



Series: Brihna's Prompt-fills: 00Q [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Harry Potter References, M/M, Nonsense, Pre-Slash, Q Branch, Q Branch is full of nerds, Q is a Slytherin, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: @spiritofcamelot said: What about Bond walking in on a Q branch Harry Potter movie marathon? I’d imagine there would be a lot of costumes and wands that actually controlled things.





	

James froze at the entrance to Q-branch, icy blue eyes scanning the room in confusion. At first glance it was almost as if nothing was amiss; a familiar buzzing in the air as minions weaved between desks and typed away at computers in the way that always reminded him of a hive of bees. But what struck him as odd was the fact that all of them were dressed in some variation of school uniform or long robes. Robes?

As he wandered further into Q-branch, he noted the large monitor at the end of the row; the one that usually displayed endless strings of data or schematics for the latest projects they were working on. Only it appeared to be serving as a movie screen. One of the Harry Potter movies. _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , his mind supplied, but nobody needed to know that he knew that. Suddenly the costumes made sense- sort of.

“Ah, 007,” came the familiar voice that had guided him through countless missions to this point. James turned to find Q standing before him in long black robes; the emerald green lining and tie to match doing wonders to bring out the color of his eyes. “Is there something I can do for you?”

James gave an innocent shrug. “Oh, I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I’d drop by. What’s all this?” he asked, indicating the costume.

“Oh!” said Q, glancing down at himself almost as though he’d forgotten. “Well, things have been rather hectic around here. I thought they could use the morale booster, so we’re sort of having a movie marathon. The Harry Potter theme was R’s idea. She is rather keen on developing some sort of ‘wand’ replica that could actually be used as a weapon.”

James smiled at the slight flush that crept across his cheeks as he tugged at his robes self-consciously.

“A bit silly, isn’t it?”

“Not if it keeps the minions happy,” James smirked. “Slytherin for you is it?” he commented, indicated the crest emblazoned over his heart.

“Does that come as a surprise?” Q asked. “Most people peg me for Ravenclaw; the clever ones and all that, but…”

“No, it suits you,” said James. “You’re more than clever. ‘Cunning and ambitious.’ That’s you to a t.”

Q blinked, taking a moment to absorb the fact that James Bond just made a Harry Potter reference. A smile slowly crept onto his face. “Well,” he said. “I like to think so.”

James grinned. “And what about me?” he asked. “Where do you think I’d place?”

Q seemed to take a moment to consider, though it was clear he had given this some thought when he said, “Gryffindor for certain. Brave and daring. Although an argument can be made for Hufflepuff in that you're loyal to a fault.”

“You think I’m loyal?” James smirked.

“To Queen and country? Fatalistically I would say; yes,” answered Q good-naturedly.

James laughed. “You know me so well.” He took a step closer, moving into his personal space. “But do you think that’s all I could be loyal to? Queen and country?”

Q swallowed visibly, suddenly struck by the close proximity of the famed 007, and the piercing blue eyes that were boring into him with keen interest. “Well…”

James leaned closer. “Come to dinner with me tonight. Maybe you’ll learn what else can earn my loyalty.”

And with that James turned on his heel and was gone, leaving a stunned Quartermaster staring at his back.


End file.
